Le bord du gouffre
by Caucheumd
Summary: Une théorie sur Kuroshitsuji...Tout est parti de "Mais que faisait- donc Sebastian ce jour-là dans cette secte ?"  Alors, j'ai fait mes petites déductions, et avec effroi j'ai conclus que ça aurait pu donner ça.. Qui sait, j'ai peut être raison ..? D8
1. Chapter 1

**Le bord du gouffre ~**

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à notre chère et vénérée Yana Toboso... x'3 L'idée est de moi par contre, et ma big théorie sur le passé de Sebou-sama est 100% moi aussi, même si j'ai tout déduit à partir de passages du manga qui m'ont fait doùter... *)

Rating : T ça risque d'être un peu dur des fois... mais je ne saurais pas dire ce qui est choquant ou pas, moi-même suis un peu insensible certains moments... x'D

Genre : Drame/Supernatural.. un peu de shonen ai aussi... ^-^

Question spoiler, on va dire que ça va tant que vous connaissez la manière dont Sebou et Ciel se sont rencontrés x)

Tite note : Si vous comprenez rien au début c'est normal, par contre si après la deuxième partie, vous avez toujours rien compris prévenez-moi, j'ai un peu tendance à trop laisser les lecteurs deviner... xDD

* * *

I N T R O

Le démon, puissant et immortel, était devenu lasse. Lasse de tous ces humains ennuyeux, de ce monde, de la vie elle-même…  
Alors, pour organiser sa fin en beauté et pimenter le tout, il avait pensé à quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'aucun démon n'avait fait avant lui.

Il allait jouer à un jeu dangereux. Jouer jusqu'à sa mort…

**Part. 1**

Assis sur son immense fauteuil, il contempla avec un dédain teinté d'un léger amusement ses adeptes à ses pieds. Ces misérables n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte de la supériorité de sa race. Enfin, tant mieux pour eux, au moins ils ne seront pas dévorés.  
Pas tant qu'ils le serviraient en tout cas. Ce qu'il exigeait n'était après tout pas si difficile : qu'ils lui trouvent de jeunes âmes ayant tout perdu, quitte à tout leur prendre eux-mêmes s'il le fallait…

Un petit ricanement d'un amusement démoniaque retentit dans la salle.  
Il était impossible de distinguer le visage du démon à la lueur des rares bougies pour des yeux mortels, certains humains frémirent donc lorsque ce bruit si étrangement mélodieux perça le silence de la salle.

Certains lui demandaient parfois un pacte… pour qu'il sauve leur pauvre vie et leur rende un quelconque service… Soit il l'accomplissait, soit les êtres mourraient avant qu'il ne puisse les dévorer.  
Et il y avait une troisième option. Celle qu'il attendait désespérément, la seule chose qu'il n'attendait plus de la vie…  
Mais elle n'était encore jamais arrivée. Les conditions étaient toutes favorables, mais jamais, jamais aucun humain n'avait émis le souhait nécessaire…  
Jusqu'à un jour.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

« _Encore une séance ennuyeuse… _» soupira intérieurement la corneille en observant vaguement les sanglants sacrifices qui s'enchaînaient à ses pieds. « _Tous ces gosses sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres…_ » Elle croassa un peu, amusée. « _Enfin, certain sont tout de même plus intéressants, heureusement… _»  
Elle s'envola, fit le tour de la bruyante salle, et la balaya de son regard perçant.  
Un gamin attira son attention. Le démon eut un choc.  
Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu observer que rarement se faisait sentir chez ce gosse… c'était une incommensurable volonté… Il observa plus attentivement.  
C'était sùr, il allait…

« _Personne ne vient me sauver… _»

Un adepte leva sa dague et le frappa.

« **_Dieu n'existe pas… _**»

Le sang gicla et le garçon ne put étouffer son cri. Ni celui intérieur.

« **_LES MONSTRES ! LES MONSTRES ! LES MONSTRES ! _**»

Le démon sentit alors.  
L'appel. L'odeur du pacte.  
Et de ce qu'il attendait. Enfin.

« _Tiens…  
En voilà un bien petit maître !..._

…_De toute l'éternité vous ne pourrez rien y changer. Ce que l'on sacrifie ne revient jamais… Nevermore…_

_Alors…_

_Choisissez ! »_

Lorsque l'œil du garçon s'orna du signe, le démon sourit.

« - C'est un ordre ! »

« **TUE-LES !** »

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

La lumière se répandit alors dans la chambre.

« Il est temps de vous lever Bôchan… »

Le thé coula dans la tasse tandis que le majordome détailla avec précision ce qu'il allait servir :

« - Ce matin, je vous ai préparé du saumon poché et une salade à la menthe. Comme accompagnement, il y a des toasts, des scones et du pain de campagne cuit au four, que désirez-vous ? »

Le garçon bailla et répondit :

« - Des scones… »

Puis il ajouta pendant que le majordome l'habillait :

« - Ce parfum… c'est du thé de Ceylan ? »

« - Oui, c'est du Royal Doubton. J'ai choisis le service bleu et blanc de Wedgwood. »

« - D'accord, qu'y a-t-il au programme aujourd'hui, _Sebastian_ ? »

Cela y était. Le pacte était conclu, _il avait été nommé._  
Ciel Phantomhive était désormais son maître jusqu'au bout…  
Cette fois, ils y arriveraient. L'occasion ne se représenterait pas… impossible, il l'avait tant attendu…Celui-ci, il comptait bien le garder en vie jusqu'à la concrétisation de son but…  
De _leur_ but…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Des années passèrent.  
Le démon s'était attaché, petit à petit, inconsciemment, à son jeune Maître.  
Ils avaient vu du pays, ils avaient voyagés, connu la mort, la vie, le désespoir, partout, comme le bonheur, il y avait eu de l'action. Même s'il la provoquait généralement lui-même, cette fois-ci le démon avait été servi, et avait eu peu de temps pour s'ennuyer.  
Il connaissait la nature des humains oui, mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait changé en lui, et il aurait pu continuer encore longtemps à profiter de cette vie…  
Sauf que le jour fatidique qu'il avait d'abord espéré, puis, par la suite, craint, était arrivé… Car le Compte de Phantomhive était loin d'être stupide, et avait finis par se poser les bonnes questions, puis avait conclus les bonnes déductions, et enfin, avait compris.  
Malheureusement…

* * *

Ok, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas douée pour la longueur.. T_T

Partie 2 à suivre, mais si vous insistez, je ferais peut être une fic à chapitre... ça dépendra de si vous laissez des review, et si vous n'en mettez pas, comme je n'aurais aucune idée de ce que vous voulez, je pourrais rien poster... ._.'

donc Reviews à gogo = Suite, et Pas de review = Pas de suite ;P

(bon ok, si, je finirais par poster une suite, mais si ça tient qu'à moi je ferais juste un one shot en deux parties, pas de fic à chapitre alors bon je vous donne une chance pour que ça soit comme vous voulez x) *sort au lieu de faire des remarques désagréables*)


	2. Chapter 2

**Le bord du gouffre**, chap II

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas x')

Rating : ... hum, à vous de voir, rien de choquant, c'est juste un peu triste ._.

Note: Trèèès léger spoil fin du manga, mais vous vous en remettrez, c'est un tout petit petit spoil sur l'avenir de Snake xD

* * *

Tout avait commencé tout à fait normalement au manoir :les autres domestiques avaient fait n'importe quoi, sauf Tanaka qui n'avait rien fait du tout et Snake qui.. avait à peu près fait ce qu'il fallait.

Tout avait commencé normalement... jusqu'à ce que son Maître l'appelle.

"_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?.._" soupira intérieurement le majordome.

Il gravit les marches, parcourut le couloir puis il passa la porte du bureau où l'attendait son Jeune Maître.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement en rentrant.

Le petit Compte ne l'avait jamais fixé avec une telle froideur auparavant. Son expression était figée en un masque de glace impassible. Sauf que.. la glace est un solide légèrement transparent, comme vous le savez.. on pouvait donc sentir tout son dégoùt.. Dégoùt ? Pourquoi dégoùt ?

Comprenant immédiatement, et un peu sous le choc, il resta quelques instants planté devant le bureau, la porte se refermant avec un claquement sinistre derrière lui. Puis, il se ressaisit et s'inclina :

"Vous m'avez appelé, Bôchan..?"

Et son Maître répondit sans perdre son calme :

"C'est cela.. tu ne m'as jamais donné d'explication sur ton passé, et il faut que je sache certaines choses..."

Le démon leva ses yeux vers lui et déglutit imperceptiblement. Non, ce n'était pas ce vulgaire gosse humain qui l'impressionnait, c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire de lui...Le jeu avançait vers sa fin, et un peu trop rapidement à son goùt, décidément.

"J'ai besoin que tu réponde franchement sans éluder mes questions."

Son majordome resta muet. Cela faisait de toute façon des décennies qu'il savait ce qui allait se passer, qu'il _l'attendait_.. Alors, il attendit. Que tout se passe comme il l'avait prévu.

Mais il se surprit à retarder l'échéance..

"Est-ce toi qui as tué mes parents ?"

"Non."

"Alors est-ce toi qui as ordonné à tes.. _adeptes_ de les tuer..?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça..."

Le démon lança un regard nerveux au sol, ce qui n'était pas franchement dans ses habitudes.

"Je ne visais pas tes parents en particulier..."

L'avais-t-il tutoyé ? Il eut le réflexe de placer sa main sur sa bouche et de s'excuser. Mais le jeune homme ne réagissait même plus. Il parlait sans expression. Après tout, la seule personne qui lui restait était son pire ennemis depuis le début..

Depuis le tout début...

"Pourquoi as-tu fais ce pacte avec moi, sachant que tu es celui que je dois tuer alors ?...Est-ce que..."

Il dut s'arrêter car son souffle s'était étranglé brusquement.

"Alors... depuis le début... tu voulais toi aussi mourir ...?"

Il avait compris plus qu'il n'était sensé à l'origine, le démon fut vraiment surpris.

"Vous... avez vu juste..."

Il ajouta sans trop savoir pourquoi il voulait insister là dessus :

"Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais voulu de mal à votre famille..."

"Je le sais... et... après tout tu m'as sauvé bien mieux qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu, et tant de fois..."

Son masque s'était brisé en un masque de souffrance. Le majordome était quand à lui encore complètement sous le choc que ce garçon ai pu ainsi deviner toute la subtilité de son jeu.

"Bôchan... vous allez me demander de mourir ?..."

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, le démon ne savait quoi faire et.. ressentait de la crainte. Il était envahis d'incertitudes, comme un humain...

"Je... Non. Je ne souhaite pas ta mort, je voudrais..."

L'être des enfers recula de stupeur.

"Je voudrais annuler le pacte... _s'il-te-plaît..._"

"...S-..s'il-me-plaît ?..."

Il s'affola un peu, cela ne prenait pas du tout la tournure prévue ! Comment cela se faisait-il ?

"Tu veux donc vraiment mourir ?"

"En réalité... je ne sais plus vraiment."

Il regardait les murs d'un air gêné, qui cachait en réalité une émotion et un trouble bien plus profonds. Son Maître le fixait d'un oeil perçant, comme s'il pouvait désormais tout deviner, il y avait de quoi baisser le regard...

"Sebastian..."

Ils réfléchissaient tous deux à une issue possible. Mais ils ne voyaient que peu de possibilités : la mort pour le démon, l'oublis de leur rencontre, faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ou... continuer à cheminer ensemble ?

"Que veux-tu réellement Sebastian ?"

"Je.."

Il releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Je veux rester à vos côtés"

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer un long moment. Puis, comme si la discution ne s'était jamais arrêtée, le Compte reprit :

"Je souhaite la même chose"

Et ainsi la situation bascula. Le démon lui répondit par un léger sourire, et le jeune homme s'évanouit, oubliant tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser tourner les événements ainsi.

Désormais, il avait un nouveau but : rester aux côtés de son Jeune Maître le plus longtemps possible, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il devine ce qu'il ressentait à présent pour lui. Il en avait trop dit.

Une relation entre maître et majordome ? Impossible, cela aurait forcément mal tourné, et la discution avait trop penché vers cette issue. C'est pourquoi il lui a fait oublier.

Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son Maître. Cela aurait été trop dur pour lui.

Il avait pris la meilleure décision...

Enfin, il pensait et espérait...

* * *

Voilou, fin de l'introduction, fin des révélations, j'espère que cela vous a pu, je compte bien faire une suite, bien que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées.. x')


End file.
